Regret It Not
by Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame
Summary: Aren’t there things that we regret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aren't there things in our lives that we all regret? Yusuke regrets the life he has made for himself, Kurama regrets losing himself to the will of others, Hiei regrets leaving his old life unended, Kuwabara wonders if he should regret giving up his family for something better. **_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho: Saga n/a Regret It Not**_

_**Episode 1**_

_**He Thought He Knew**_

Kuwabara woke suddenly in the night he was far too tired from the afternoon to

fully realize what he was hearing until he had checked three times that he'd heard it. The noise was a clatter of hard plastic on hard plastic. He quirked his head to the side trying to figure from which direction the noise was coming. He moved from beneath the comforter, trying not to wake the body next to him. His feet hit the soft carpet floor and he stood. In the hallway Kuwabara could feel a tingle roll over his body in small bursts. It was energy one he could not readily identify which probably meant that it wasn't friendly.

Kuwabara peered into the two empty bedrooms and the bathroom as he crept along the hall but found nothing out of the ordinary besides the fact that the very same clothes he had told his lover not to leave in the bathroom had been left there anyway. He made a mental note to scold him later. He moved down the hall with caution and noticed that it became colder the further he moved towards the living room.

The clattering grew louder. He'd come to the end of the hall and stopped at the corner. From here he could see most of the kitchen and the left half of the living room where the door was placed and the couch sat. At this point he realized just what was making the sound, it was the long plastic blinds that covered the sliding door that lead out to the backyard. Obviously, someone had left the window open. Only, he could not recall neither him nor the man in his bed had done so.

Slowly he moved further around the corner and surveyed the dark living room. From the corner of his eye he could see the blinds swishing softly in the cold breeze of the night. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary except the dark mass that was twitching and writhing just in front of the sliding doors. Kuwabara wasn't sure what surprised him more the fact that he'd been surprised or the fact that he hadn't noticed it at first. He made a mental note to practice his spiritual awareness the next time he had time off.

He moved forward first along the wall trying to stay as far away from the mass as humanly possible. He reached forward with his energy to try and identify it as a demon or otherwise. Gently, his energy probed into the figure only to find it's spirit mostly exposed and left without defense. The thing's energy was almost nonexistent. Slowly, he moved towards it almost afraid that it would pop up at him without warning and snap his head off.

Kuwabara was all too right.

The mass surged forward as he stepped another foot toward it. Surprisingly, enough it was just a few seconds behind Hiei so the human was able to track its movements with ease. Quickly he brought his hands up and clapped them together trapping the blade of the sword that was thrust into his face between his broad hands. Then as the demon tried to break the sword free Kuwabara saw it's eyes, they were a piercing gunmetal gray.

He forced the creature away from himself and crouched into an offensive stance.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but no one breaks into my house and lives to tell about it."

For a moment the creature took in a lengthy breath and Kuwabara believed that would be his only reply but then it spoke.

"Maybe, human you should learn to lock your doors."

Surprised Kuwabara backed out of his stance and took a long look at his opponent. A girl!? A girl had broken into his home?

She heaved another huge breath and Kuwabara could feel the sneer in her words.

"Why so surprised human? A second ago you were ready to fight me but now that you've figured out I am a woman you've retreated to the defensive. Not too wise." She spat. The creature leapt at him and he took a step back ready to block and dodge every single one of her attacks. Only just as he was dodging the second attack a sword raised high defending him. The scene stopped, neither Kuwabara nor the woman had realized anyone else had entered the room. Kuwabara would not admit that he was just a little relieved. He looked down at the figure now standing between them and smiled.

"Hiei."

"Baka ningen."

Kuwabara bristled. "Is it my fault someone broke into the house?"

"Did you leave the door open again?"

Pause. The recollection floated back to his mind.

"Uh…"

"BAKA!"

"Well, Eikichi likes to roam at night. She has to be able to get back inside the house."

The creature swung the sword once more but Hiei blocked it.

"And just look at what the cat dragged in."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes as he side stepped an attack.

"You've got to stop watching TV. I told Yusuke it wasn't good for you."

"What I watch is none of your concern!"

"What did you say shorty?"

Dodge. Defend. Swing.

"You heard me. If you'd been concerned with the things you were supposed to maybe I wouldn't be fighting a demon in the living room at 4 am!"

"Don't turn this around on me! It's not like you've never done anything to put our lives in danger!!"

Kuwabara ducked beneath the blade of the woman's sword, the battle was taking a toll on her but she wouldn't stop. Still, he was far more concerned with feeling himself become hot beneath the collar.

Hiei sneered at the human.

"Name one."

"The coffee table."

The fire demon seemed to stiffen at those words and ended up throwing the creature off of him using a little too much force. She landed somewhere near the door disappearing behind the left side of the couch. He turned to the carrot top and could see within his sapphire eyes that he already thought he'd won their current argument.

Hiei glared.

"I thought we'd agreed never to talk about that again."

"You agreed."

The shorter man rolled his shoulders as though he found Kuwabara to be an ache he could stretch away.

"That happened once."

"And it cost me my Mother's Feudal era table which had been modified to a kotatsu…."

"Kurama was able to repair it."

The demon glared harder.

"And the picture frame that was carved by my Grandfather and given to me as a graduation present for my High school diploma."

"You fixed that."

"That is besides the point. Do you know how long it took me to find all of those pieces?"

"No, but this entire argument is besides the point."

"You brought a fully grown rhino demon inside of my house to play with it."

"No, I brought it in to spar in a domestic setting."

"Like I said to play with it."

"I was not playing with it!"

"Then what do you call tying its arms together behind its back?"

Hiei opened his mouth to reply but Kuwabara cut him off.

"And don't say training. In what situation would you fight a demon without arms in our house, or any house for that matter in the human realm?"

Hiei sneered and Kuwabara just glared back at him neither caring for the other's attitude.

"ENOUGH!!!!!"

_**Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

*Sitting at a news desk *

Hey, everyone this is Koenma speaking well isn't this chapter a shocker Kuwabara and Hiei together I mean that threw me for a loop.

Kuwabara: what's that suppose to mean? A guy like me can't find true love?

Koemna: sure Kuwabara…just not with another guy. Wait no just not with Hiei. Well anyway who is this mysterious woman and what do she want with Hiei?

Kuwabara: Why are you asking me? Don't you already know?

Koenma: *scratches head nervously* weeelll…. Not really…

Kuwabara: WHAT!?!?! I ONLY SIGNED UP TO DO THIS BECAUSE YOU WERE IN CHARGE!!!!

Koenma: *wrestles Kuwabara beneath the table* shut up you idiot and just read this. *shoves a note into Kuwabara's hands*

Kuwabara: *sits back in chair, glaring at Koenma* *reading* alright readers this author has absolutely no idea where this story is going and she wants to promise you all that it won't be too long, but she'd be lying. She's trying the swift and sweet approach. But most likely that'll get tossed to the wind as well. Further more nor does she know who should be paired with whom so lets just start with Yusuke. Will it be Yusuke/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Yusuke/Botan, or Yusuke/ Koenma?

Koenma: What!?!?! *snatches paper* that wasn't part of the deal.

Kuwabara: *snatches it back* I wasn't done. *reading* The first three to agree on the same pairing wins and if she doesn't get enough reviews that means you've left her up to her own devices, and she'll most likely pick a yaoi pairing.

Koenma: REVIEW DANG YOU REVIEW SO I DON'T END UP WITH THAT BRAT OF A DELINQUENT!!!!

Kuwabara: oh wow really?

Koenma: *turns to glare at Kuwabara* what?

Kuwabara: *clears throat awkwardly* well….

Koenma: What is it!?

Kuwabara: Well…its just that…um…I always thought you played both sides of the fence.

Koenma:WHAT!?!?!

Kuwabara: well anyway folks, will myself and Hiei get through this? I feel like I totally missed something. To find out stay tuned for our next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho: A Bump in the Night Continued. Until next time. Ja!

Koenma: SAVE ME PLEASE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yu Yu Hakusho: Saga #n/a Regret It Not**_

_**Siempar is pronounced "sigh-em-par"**_

_**Veern is pronounced with a long "e"**_

_**Episode 2**_

_**He Thought He Knew Part 2**_

_**Previously on Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

Kuwabara woke suddenly in the night he was far too tired from the afternoon to

fully realize what he was hearing until he had checked three times that he'd heard it. Surprised Kuwabara backed out of his stance and took a long look at his opponent. A girl!? A girl had broken into his home?

"Hiei."

"Baka ningen."

Kuwabara bristled. "Is it my fault someone broke into the house?"

"Did you leave the door open again?"

Pause. The recollection floated back to his mind.

"Uh…"

"BAKA!"

The creature leapt at him and he took a step back ready to block and dodge every single one of her attacks.

"ENOUGH!"

_**Episode 2 He Thought He knew CONTINUED**_

She bellowed, frustration working its way through her body.

Both men jolted and turned to face her as though surprised to find her there.

"Dude," Kuwabara whispered to Hiei leaning sideways just a bit to make sure he was the only one who heard him "I totally forgot someone was trying to kill us."

Hiei nodded slowly then scowled. "Don't call me dude."

Kuwabara scoffed and crossed his arms. "That's not what you were saying six hours ago when we were doing it. I distinctly remember you telling me I could call you anything I wanted."

Hiei said nothing but the rose pink blush that crept up his neck to his cheeks told the redhead all he needed to know.

"I said enough!" The woman bellowed again. "I came here to fight you Hiei and I'm not leaving until one of us is dead!"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Dude, that'll probably be you so quit while you're ahead. Or still have one anyway."

The creature seemed to quiver from head to toe with anger. "Don't call me Dude! I'm a woman!"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Fine….Dudette then."

Hiei snickered slightly at the woman's expression.

Suddenly, the creature caught fire and was engulfed in bright blue flames. Hiei took a step back and looked on amazed there was only one person he knew that could produce such a flame. And she was dead, long dead. Hiei had killed her.

"Surprised fire imp? These flames should look familiar. If only to your eyes."

Kuwabara's brows furrowed and he began to look between his lover and the woman. Her face was cloaked in shadows to his eyes and he did not readily recognize either her voice or her abilities. However, Hiei did appear to be surprised. Too surprised.

The demon's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you onna?"

The woman chuckled a sound not unlike Hiei's cackle when he thought he'd already won a useless battle.

"Your ghosts come to haunt you."

"I have no ghosts."

"Then how do you explain my being here?"

Kuwabara shrugged.

"She's got a point."

Hiei threw a glare up at the human, not for the first time, questioning why he'd chosen this imbecile as a lover.

Kuwabara shrugged again.

"You look like you know her and she has obviously come to exact some kind of revenge on you."

The woman's glare turned even more ice like.

"You took from me something I can never get back. I've lived without it all these years and as long as I still draw breath I will devote my life to taking yours."

"How very poetic Marina, but I'm afraid that just won't do."

Kuwabara whirled around. He hadn't felt nor heard anyone enter. There was a woman with bright orange eyes and long black hair streaked with gray standing just near the open back door. Her skin was a caramel color and it had just begun to hang loosely on her body. As Kuwabara took her in he could tell that she was far older than what her skin suggested. Kuwabara placed his hands in front of him preparing to call forth his sword. This one, this other woman, felt different. She was definitely more powerful then any demon he'd faced and definitely a threat. Hiei stopped him and the redhead switched his eyes down to the hand that was resting over his. He followed the hand up and found his lover's ruby red eyes. His eyes were locked on the first woman and his stance had become tense and uneasy. He gave a slight shake of his head and Kuwabara straightened also becoming tense.

What was going on? Marina? He could remember no one with that name.

The blue flames had disappeared and Marina pointed an accusing finger at the second woman.

"You?" She spat. "What are you doing here?"

Kuwabara kept his eyes on the older woman. She didn't seem to react at all to the other's question or attitude just stared ahead at her, eyes never seeming to blink.

"You should already know the answer to that Marina. You're smart enough after all."

Her hand now back at her side Marina glared at the other woman.

"I will not go back. Not until he is dead."

"Eventually he will die. However, how likely is it that you will be the one to take his life?"

Marina sneered. "Very."

Kuwabara saw a slight change in the woman's posture and her eyes seemed to glow just a little brighter. However, as soon as he had seen it come it was gone.

"Don't be ridiculous. I will not allow it."

Marina let loose a bark of laughter.

"You don't control me anymore you old hag. I don't have to listen to you. I have control of my own power now."

Kuwabara watched the second woman with a critical eye. He, again, saw no change in the woman's emotions as though she was continually set on indifference but now she seemed to have resigned herself to something, he couldn't tell what.

"Marina, it will never truly be your power if you continue to act so irrationally."

"Shut up!" She'd shouted but Kuwabara could tell that there was an exhausted quality to her voice as though it was an effort if only to speak or stay upright.

"I will not. Just look at you. You've barely spent twelve hours away from the house and look where its gotten you. You probably couldn't produce an attack if you attempted, which I advise against, the effort would probably kill you. Clearly not your Mother's child indeed."

Marina shook with anger. "MY MOTHER WAS WEAK!"

Something told Kuwabara that wasn't exactly the best thing she could have said to the older woman. Still the woman did not outwardly react. However, the carrot top noticed the room seemed to become just a little too small and the air in the room seemed to be slowly receding to an unknown location.

"Child do not test me. I am neither in the mood and you are far too useless to even make a dent."

"I will do as I wish you old-…" For a few moments Kuwabara thought that Marina had forgotten what she was going to say. Then he heard a large thud as though something heavy had plummeted to the floor.

There was silence as the air seemed to rush back into the room.

"She resembles her parents far more than she'd like to admit."

Kuwabara stared at the woman cautiously and opened his mouth to demand an explanation when she beat him to it.

"Hello, Veern."

The human dropped down back into his fighting stance. He wasn't sure who this Veern person was but that didn't sound like a friendly 'hello'.

"Who are you?"

For a second and a half those deadly orange eyes rested on Kuwabara and for a second and a half he felt as if he were the single most insignificant thing in the world.

Author: Now wouldn't I just be a little stinker if I ended here?

Morning had come bright and unbidden as always, well as far as Hiei was concerned. He had always associated the dawning of a new day with the revelation of what had been done during the night.

As the sun shone through the living room windows it fell over the carpet and crept along the walls, its light, bright and revealing. Hiei looked at the overturned and otherwise askew pieces of furniture. The struggle that had taken place just two and a half hours ago, fresh in his mind. He stepped forward into the room and began setting things back to their rightful positions. After that was finished he looked around himself noticing the slow creep of the sun's rays as they filled the room.

Flashes of the older female flooded his mind along with memories of a face that might not have been unwelcome but had desperately been suppressed. Scenes of a woman with long purple hair and bright blue eyes. Eyes that had stared him down and had haunted more than a few sleepless nights. Steady and intense it was as though he could feel them on him right now. He wanted to creep away.

He found himself retreating unconsciously from the light of the sun and further into the apartment that he shared with Kuwabara. He had reached the wall that separated the hallway from the living room before he'd finally realized. Seeing that woman's face brought another to mind and with it, his conditioned love of the dark places of the earth. The need to protect his secrets from the light and from those of which who dwelled there.

The soft padding of footsteps alerted him to the carrot top's approach. He didn't turn around but continued to stand outside of the sunlight's range the only spot where it would not have reached his eyes. Hiei heard the sound of the button on the coffee pot forcing it to life.

When he'd decided to live in the human realm with Kuwabara he had known that the light would be much brighter and the darker places would be fewer still, but he had wanted this life. He'd wanted it so bad because it had meant that he could have Kuwabara too. However, there had been a time long ago when he had despised the light and had openly run from it. A time where he had been known as Veern. He couldn't allow his life to sink back into that darkness. No, he corrected himself mentally. He couldn't allow Kuwabara to fall with him. The human would undoubtedly follow him and suffer for it, being one of the brightest things Hiei had ever been in contact with. He owed the man an explanation but he didn't want to risk pulling him down.

"Are you hungry?"

Lost in his thoughts the question was so far from what he had expected the carrot top to ask that he merely blinked in confusion.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah?" Kuwabara's voice was amused. "Are you in need of vital nourishment?"

"Nourishment?" Hiei found himself paying closer attention because hearing the word 'nourishment' from Kuwabara was just plain weird.

"Yeah, eggs, toast, and some sort of breakfast meat."

"Oh." Hiei replied quietly. "Food."

Kuwabara stepped into the living room and sidled up beside Hiei leaning back against the wall. "You sound kinda disappointed. Were you thinking I meant sex when I said 'vital nourishment'? Which would be, you know, fine, if there weren't two strange women in our house."

Hiei sighed. "Baka. You could have been killed last night and you're making jokes about breakfast?"

Kuwabara gave a sniff, face smug. "Just trying to get you to sound like yourself."

Hiei blinked and then sighed again. "Baka."

For a few precious moments they both stood with their backs to the wall looking out of the sliding glass doors that lead to their backyard. Kuwabara really wanted to wait for Hiei to speak but there were so many times when the fire demon's patience had outlasted his own. He sighed. "I don't want to be the one sounding like a chick but are we gonna talk, about last night?"

"You're right. You do sound like a chick."

Kuwabara nudged Hiei with his elbow. "Shut it hamster le."

The other fell silent when Hiei turned to face him. He took a second to take in the human's soft eyes and his loose posture as he leaned against the wall beside him. Hiei slid down the wall and gathered his left knee to him draping the same arm over it leaving the right to lay flat against his side. Light hit his eyes but the demon refused to flinch away. Kuwabara followed him, forearms hanging off of each respective knee which had been drawn up.

"I know that older woman."

"Well duh." Kuwabara answered before he could stop himself. "What about the other one? Are ya' sure you don't know her?"

Hiei nodded. "We had never met face to face. But I'd heard a rumor a decade or so ago of her existence."

"Who's the older lady? A friend?"

The demon scoffed. "I knew her ward."

"You just said you didn't."

"No", Hiei clarified shaking his head." I knew the ward she looked after before this one."

"Oh."

Hiei sighed. "It was decades ago. I had recently found myself alone and without the use of a large guild to back me up. I was injured, near death. I was vulnerable and weak. A woman found me by the name of Siempar."

Kuwabara let his brows furrow as he tried to remember any mention of the name. "I've never heard you talk about her."

"Because I killed her."

The carrot top paused examining the demon's face for a time. Hiei's brows were furrowed and his eyes were a million miles away.

"She attacked you?"

"I was stupid and young. She offered me something I thought I'd never need."

"Hiei? Did she _attack_ you?" The carrot top let an earnest tone slip into his voice.

The fire demon stood and started to walk away, having suddenly decided that telling the human the truth might be more difficult than he could manage. Kuwabara grabbed hold of the other man's wrist and pulled him down to settle between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Hiei and pressed the demon's back into his torso. His bent knees were guards keeping the other in place as he held the demon tightly.

"Tell me I don't need to know. I'll listen. But if this is going to come back and bite us in the ass, tell me now."

Hiei's torso sagged as though suddenly deflated in his arms and Kuwabara used his strength to prop the other's body up. With soft words and a shake of his head the demon spoke.

"I don't know."

Kuwabara leaned in and pressed a kiss to the nape of Hiei's neck forcing the other man to shiver. For a moment they sat there under the rays of the sun as Hiei came to his own conclusion.

Before he could speak footsteps alerted them to one of the women having stepped out into the hall. Kuwabara found himself hoping it was the girl, because although he'd never admit to it of his own free will, the orange eyed woman gave him the mega creeps, goosebumps, bad spine tingles, and the raising of every hair on his body all included. Kuwabara thought that maybe he'd have a better hold of things if he stood but, before he could move the older female stepped, near silently, around the wall and into the carpeted living room.

She looked down on them taking in the scene for a full minute before catching them both in an indifferent stare.

"Please," she began voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't get up."

Kuwabara flinched at her arrival and Hiei could feel the other tense against him. With a glare Hiei straightened and leaned into the carrot top nearly molding himself to the larger man's form. He took his right hand and placed it on Kuwabara's thigh, tracing an unknown pattern over the cotton covered appendage.

"We won't." The fire demon answered and Kuwabara found himself a little surprised. Hiei wasn't all that into PDA unless he was staking his claim on what he considered his property namely, one Kuwabara Kazuma and while the carrot top definitely appreciated the comfort he wasn't all that sure provoking a woman so seemingly deadly was the smartest idea. And he would get around to saying just that as soon as the warm tendrils elicited from Hiei's equally warm fingers stopped sending excited messages to his groin.

The orange eyed woman barely quirked an eyebrow before moving to stand in front of the two lovers as they sat along the wall.

When she spoke this time her voice was all business. "We won't be a burden to the two of you much longer." But she did manage to sound utterly unappreciative.

Kuwabara couldn't stop himself although he didn't want to address the woman directly.

"Is, is she alright?"

That orange gaze was on him again and he stiffened.

He was unaware of Hiei's quick glare to the older woman before she spoke.

"She will recover."

"She can't do that here." Hiei replied.

The woman cut a glare to him. "Of that, I am very much aware. Which is why an escort will be coming to retrieve us shortly."

Hiei sat up at that. "You ordered them here?"

She shook her head, her gray streaked hair swaying slightly with the movement.

"Of course not. We will meet them at a separate location at sundown."

"Sundown?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, she is as of yet, unable to be moved for a few more hours."

Kuwabara looked at the woman as though she were daft. That wasn't 'a few more hours' that was a whole day.

Hiei stood then, pulling Kuwabara to his feet as well. Without addressing the woman he pulled the carrot top into the kitchen. Touching his arm to keep Kuwabara's attention he drew his eyes upward. Following the demon's line of sight the other man found the Jagan eye aglow with violet energy. He threw an anxious look at the older woman but turned his eyes back when he felt Hiei's mind touch his own.

~I don't want this to happen again.~

~Alright.~ Kuwabara replied a little unsure of how they were supposed to stop it. Although, most of their enemies, if the two women could be called that, were smart enough to steer clear of their house, the occasional cocky bastard did manage to cause some damage.

~I want you to stay with the detective for a while.~

~Wait, what?~ Kuwabara started searching Hiei's red eyes although they seemed extremely earnest.

~I have to settle this, but I won't do it here.~

~Settle what, shorty? You still haven't told me anything.~

Hiei sighed. ~I'll explain later.~

~You explain now or I swear I'll pound your ass into the ground!~

A sliver of mirth caught the demon unawares when a smirk coiled across his lips. ~Only if I get to return the favor.~

Kuwabara blinked, realized what he'd said and cursed. ~You know exactly what I.~ Suddenly Hiei's lips were over his own, soft skin slowly caressing soft skin. Hiei breathed in the human's scent with a deep breath and bit down on the other's lip, fully intoxicated. Kuwabara opened his mouth with a soft gasp and Hiei took the invitation, exploring warm caverns with each twist of his tongue against the carrot top's. He told himself as he fought against his arousal to take his mate where he stood, that this was for the best, that Kuwabara, a creature of the light, was never supposed to know the darkness that Hiei was going to submerge himself in once more. He had to settle this where no harm could come to his human, to his wedge of light and happiness that they'd carved out of an unfeeling world.

Hiei found the hem of the other man's shirt and forced hot hands beneath it. He splayed thin fingers over hard, smooth plains of muscle and moaned, heat settling at his groin when the sound was echoed back at him in Kuwabara's baritone. When the larger man began to run big fingers down the curve of Hiei's spine to wrap around the soft flesh of his ass, the orange eyed woman's energy crept up the demon's spine and chilled him like a slap in the face.

Hiei pulled away, breath panting, face flushed. He stared up into aroused onyx eyes and knew what he was doing was what he wanted.

~I'll be back. I swear.~

Kuwabara felt the sudden shift in his demon's emotional energy and went to question him before he realized too late what the other man planned to do. He went to open his mouth but the edges of his vision had already gone black and he could already feel the power of the Jagan eye subduing his mind. He grabbed for Hiei's shoulder as the demon lowered them both slowly to the floor. The last words the human heard were.

"I swear."

_**Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

Kurama looked down at Kuwabara Kazuma's unconscious body and then regarded the fire demon with an incredulous look.

"This is your plan?"

"I never said it was my _best _plan."

Kurama took another look at Kuwabara. "No, placing your human lover in a semi-comatose state was not your 'best' plan. And in the spirit of self preservation, I am not sure my involvement in said half assed plan is any wiser."

Hiei managed a look of offense. "Half assed?"

The fox shot him a look and the fire demon turned his eyes away. "Right. I guess everyone's off their game today."

Alright people! Votes are in and Yusuke/Keiko will be the pairing for this story. I haven't quite gotten their dynamic down yet so give me a second. My plan is to start one story within Regret It Not, finish it, then start the other while the pairings sometimes overlap in other couples' stories. Does that make . I think I'll choose an OC for Kurama, I'm not sure yet.

As always thank you for your patience, your reviews, your interest and I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
